


Through Flowers and Stones

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: As Yusuke’s fame grows, so do the rumors surrounding him, especially the ones about his recent engagement to Ryuji — a simple teacher with no connection to the art world.Ryuji tries to not feel bothered by said rumors, but, after a brief incident during one of Yusuke's exhibitions, he can't escape the feeling that his presence is a threat to his partner's promising career.





	Through Flowers and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> It's my boy's birthday!! Have I ever said that I love Ryuji Sakamoto with my whole heart? ~~Many times, I know...~~
> 
> There will never be enough RyuKita content in the world, so I'm here to do my part. I hope you like it!

The art gallery was still closed. Despite not being too knowledgeable about art, that venue became something familiar to Ryuji, who frequently accompanied his fiancé to the many exhibitions and events he wished to see.

_Fianc_ _é_ … Ryuji smiled to himself, absentmindedly playing with the ring on his left hand. Despite Yusuke’s unusual mannerisms and habits, he tended to be very traditional when it came to romantic gestures; flowers, gifts, candle-lit dinners, matching engagement rings… Ryuji would be lying if he said those things didn’t get him flustered at times. However, he still appreciated them, and tried to return the attention to Yusuke in every way he could; cooking his favorite meals when he was feeling anxious, keeping his art supplies clean and organized, comforting him during a bad day, and taking him to different places that could inspire fresh ideas. Those gestures could be considered much less romantic, but always managed to get a smile from his partner.

That night would be the first one of a week-long exhibition of Yusuke’s most recent artworks. As Ryuji looked around the place, he could recognize those pieces, remembering the creative process behind them, including their ups and downs. Part of him thought it was a waste that people could only view those images, without hearing Yusuke’s long monologues and questions about their meaning, or seeing how those works could change so much during their creation, sometimes not even resembling their original idea. On the other hand, he got some satisfaction from knowing that he, being an absolute tyro in the art realm, knew more about Yusuke’s paintings than any art critic would ever be able to.

“This is amazing…” he gasped, looking at Yusuke by his side. “This whole place, all for you.”

As he spoke, a big smile took his lips. He reached for Yusuke’s hand, intertwining their fingers, squeezing it.

“Damn… I’m so proud of you, Yusu.”

Yusuke’s accomplished expression made him feel warm inside. He took Ryuji’s hand to his lips, giving it a brief kiss.

“That’s what matters the most to me.”

They crossed those wide corridors slowly, killing time before the opening. Riko, Yusuke’s assistant when it came to his finances and public image, was taking care of the final preparations. After working with Yusuke for over two years, she already knew that being social wasn’t his strongest point, so she always did what she could to keep the interviews and questions to a minimum.

“I just hope no one asks me anythin’ complicated this time…” Ryuji came to a halt, observing one of those works with a distracted gaze. “Sometimes I don’t know if they overestimate my brains, or if they’re just being mean.”

“If they do, just say whatever comes to your mind.” Answered Yusuke, fixing Ryuji’s hair with his fingers. “Many of these critics are nothing but a facade.”

“Okay… When in doubt, just say it’s _subjective_ , right?”

“Precisely.”

Ryuji laughed at that answer, turning to face Yusuke, gently caressing his cheek.

“I love your bitterness…” he muttered.

“And I love you in those clothes.” Yusuke took a step back, observing Ryuji in his formal attire with a smile on his lips. “You look astonishing.”

“Flatterer,” Ryuji sighed, absentmindedly pulling the collar of his shirt with a finger. “But, really… I’m glad I at least look good in this, ‘cause it’s uncomfortable as hell.”

“It’s just for a few hours.”

“I know…” he shrugged. “What wouldn’t I do for you?”

Yusuke leaned in his direction, placing a peck on his lips.

“I’ll take you out for dinner to compensate,” he said.

“Yes! Can’t wait.”

He placed an arm around Yusuke’s waist, who did the same after kissing his temple. The minutes before the opening passed quickly, and soon Riko called them to the entrance, looking more nervous than Yusuke himself. _Hell_ , even Ryuji seemed to be more nervous than him.

It didn’t take long for people to start to arrive. They came one after the other to greet Yusuke, sometimes even asking for his autograph - which was usually accompanied by a quick doodle. Ryuji did his best impersonation of a big, drab potted plant, hoping people wouldn’t look in his direction or talk to him. It seemed to work most of the time, to his relief, in great part thanks to Yusuke’s strong presence. Yusuke was an introvert, yes, but as soon as he started to talk about his interests, that deep voice and subtle smile were enough to draw everyone’s attention to him. _Damn_ … Once again, Ryuji caught himself staring with a fond smile, still surprised by how lucky he was to have that man in his life.

Noticing how Yusuke’s voice was getting slightly hoarse, Ryuji went to the back room, getting a glass of water, giving it to his fiancé as soon as he had an opening, receiving a grateful smile in return.

“Wow, you’re so popular… Everyone’s on you like flies on honey!” Ryuji twisted his lips in fake annoyance. “I’m gettin’ all jealous here.”

“Believe me,” answered Yusuke, “I’d rather be alone with you, at home, right now.”

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Ryuji chuckled. “It’s just the first day.”

Those words got a long sigh from Yusuke.

“Do you think I can find a double in one day?” he asked.

“Good luck with that… Dunno where you’ll find a guy as stupidly pretty as you are.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Saying that, Yusuke placed his hand under Ryuji’s chin, carefully turning his face and kissing his cheek. As sweet as that gesture was, it still made Ryuji a little nervous, since he wasn’t used to those public signs of affection yet. Despite being together since their _Phantom Thieves_ days, it had been just a few months since they chose to be open about their relationship, as a result of their engagement. The people close to them, including Riko, knew from the very beginning; however, it still came as a surprise to a few of Yusuke’s fans, who made sure to glare at Ryuji whenever they had the chance. Thankfully, for every person who would punch him if given an opportunity, there were at least five who ignored his existence, and a few ones who offered him friendly smiles. Of course, a relationship like theirs, not only between two men, but also a famous artist and a _nobody_ like Ryuji, would always make some people crinkle their noses. They were both aware of it when they made that decision, and, as far as Ryuji knew, Yusuke didn’t regret it either.

“Mr. Kitagawa.”

Riko’s voice caught their attention, drawing their gaze to her.

“Mrs. Moretti is here,” she whispered, leaning in Yusuke’s direction. “She wishes to speak with you.”

Ryuji had no idea whom they were talking about, but, judging by Riko’s restrained excitement, and Yusuke’s surprised look, she was probably someone famous in the art world. Besides, that sounded like a foreign name. The idea that Yusuke’s works were becoming known enough to attract people overseas still impressed Ryuji.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” said Yusuke, giving him another brief kiss on the cheek, letting Riko take his empty glass from his hands.

“Sure.”

Ryuji said that with a smile on his face, but the idea of being left alone in that place was still _terrifying_. He tried his best to not look entirely out of place, but soon found himself not knowing what to do with his own hands, crossing and uncrossing his arms, putting them in and out of his pockets.

_Calm down_ _… You went through this before. It’s going to be okay._

He took a deep breath, managing to allay himself a little. Minutes passed, and Ryuji decided to take a brief walk as he waited, before he could start to get anxious again. As he walked, he heard a few low comments about those paintings, many times of what others thought they meant, others about the small details that could easily go unnoticed. It was surprisingly fun to see how others interpreted those works, their visions, sometimes, similar to Yusuke’s actual intent, and others, very different. He made a mental note of some of them to share with his fiancé later.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sakamoto?”

He almost jumped at that unfamiliar voice, turning his face to see a middle-aged man in a brown suit next to him. It was strange for people to know his name. While they never made it a secret, it also wasn’t relevant to Yusuke’s career, so, to most, Ryuji was known only as “Yusuke Kitagawa’s boyfriend,” and he was cool with that.

“Yes?”

The man gave him a polite smile for that answer.

“My name is Ueda.” He offered Ryuji his business card. “I’m writing an article about master Kitagawa. Would you mind answering a few questions?”

_Oh, DAMN IT!_

“Uh… Sure.” He averted his gaze, feeling his palms growing cold. “But I don’t know if I’ll be of much help.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Any information is already helpful.”

“If that’s the case.”

Ueda’s smile widened. Ryuji, in all his nervousness, found it difficult to return the gesture.

“Thank you very much,” said the man. “So, shall we begin? What can you say about master Kitagawa’s creative process?”

That didn’t seem like a complicated question, and Ryuji relaxed a little as he answered.

“He’s super passionate about his art,” he explained. “If inspiration gets him, he’ll spend the whole day focused on it, and will barely stop to eat, or sleep. Sometimes, even the smallest things can give him a new idea. I don’t know much about art, but…” he let out a brief giggle. “It’s kinda amazing to watch.”

“Oh really? Is it normal for him to neglect his own needs, like that?”

Something in that question bothered Ryuji, mainly because that was one of the few recurrent reasons that caused the two to argue. Even so, he chose to give that man the benefit of the doubt.

“I wouldn’t say neglect,” he said. “It’s closer to… being so fixated about his work, he can’t focus on anythin’ else until he finishes it.”

“I can imagine,” Ueda wrote down some quick notes. “He has been dedicating himself to his work since a very young age, right? Did you notice any unusual quirks or habits?”

“Habits…?” Ryuji thought for a while. “Does organizing his paints by color, and from dark to light count? If they get out of order, he has to stop everythin’ and organize them again.”

Ryuji didn’t see anything wrong in his answer until he noticed a strange gleam on that man’s eyes. 

“I see, interesting,” he said, taking more notes. “Does he show similar obsessive-compulsive behavior in other aspects of his life?”

A red alert went off inside Ryuji’s head. He wasn’t brilliant when it came to books and things like that, but he could easily tell when someone was looking for trouble. Those questions weren’t as harmless as they initially seemed. If that guy ever heard about the many therapy sessions Yusuke attended, to help him deal with all the abuse he suffered in the past, he would probably pounce at that information like a starving lion, and distort it in every possible way.

“Not in _any_ aspect.” Ryuji’s answer was cautious, but he kept his tone polite. “He just likes his work materials organized, like everyone does. It’d be bad if he couldn’t find the color that he needed when he was painting.”

Ryuji noticed the man was tapping his notebook with the pen, without actually writing.

“Is that all?” asked Ryuji.

“Just one more thing,” said Ueda. “How much do you know about master Kitagawa’s relation to the former artist Ichiryusai Madarame?”

His body tensed up, and he had to make an effort to keep it from showing in his face. People always asked… He should be used to it by that point.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t think I should talk about that.”

“I see.”

He had the impression Ueda’s smile had dried up. Judging by his clear disappointment, part of Ryuji expected those questions to end there, but, instead, the man proceeded.

“Mr. Sakamoto, is it true that you’re engaged to master Kitagawa?”

That simple question caught him by surprise.

“Ah, yes,” he said.

“It’s rare to see a pair such as yourselves being open about their relationship.”

_He should have expected it._

“I don’t think I get what you mean,” Ryuji’s voice was starting to sound impatient.

“I’m just saying it’s very courageous for two men to seek happiness without fearing judgment from others.”

“Thanks.”

“Besides, you’re not a partner people would expect for an artist like him.”

If he needed any confirmation that Ueda was seeking drama, there it was. Ryuji was about to give him an excuse to walk away, but the man acted quicker.

“You’re not involved with art, correct?” he asked. “What is your profession?”

“I’m a teacher, but why does that—”

“A teacher?” Ueda interrupted him. “How did you meet master Kitagawa?”

“We’re friends since high-school.”

“Friends, huh? So you started a relationship after he became a famous painter?”

“What? No! We’ve been together for years now.”

“Years? Strange, because master Kitagawa was declared single until recently.”

His patience was already close to the end, and he took a deep breath to keep himself from telling the guy to go fuck himself.

“That’s ‘cause we just made it official a few months ago,” he said in a paused manner.

“I see, I see…” Ueda nodded a few times. “So, it means you deny the rumors?”

“Rumors?” Ryuji furrowed his brow. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“Master Kitagawa has an auspicious career, so it is expected that many would try to take advantage of it.”

That not-so-subtle implication made Ryuji narrow his eyes.

“Are you really sayin’ I’m takin’ advantage of Yusuke?” he asked.

“Oh no, no… That was nothing but an observation.” Ueda let out a brief laugh that soon stopped, giving place to a discreet smile. “Unless I got it right?”

That question made him finally reach his limit, shaking his head.

“I think this is enough.”

Ryuji tried to walk away, but Ueda blocked the way with his body.

“Just another minute, please…”

Ryuji let out a tired sigh. He looked around, finding Riko among all those people, and asked for help in silence. Thankfully, she seemed to understand the message, discreetly gesturing for him to wait a moment. His relief was short-lived, though, since soon that same voice demanded his attention again.

“I took the liberty of doing a brief research about your background, Mr. Sakamoto,” proceeded the man. “Is it true that you assaulted a teacher in high-school?”

That question felt like a punch on his guts.

“What…?”

“According to my sources,” Ueda continued, “you had a heated argument with a teacher during your first year of high-school, and resorted to violence. Is it true?”

Ryuji stared at Ueda, unable to react. _Did that guy really go as far as checking his background?_ The man took that as a confirmation, barely concealing a satisfied smile.

“How did you manage to get a job as a teacher, with a record of violence like that?” he proceeded. “Did master Kitagawa help you?”

“Wait a minute…” said Ryuji, regaining some of this composure. “I thought I was gonna talk about Yusuke’s paintings. Why are you even askin’ about me?”

“So, do you confirm those statements?”

“No!” Ryuji’s frustration was clear in his voice. “Yusuke didn’t do anythin’! I got that job on my own!”

“An aggressive response, I see… Did you ever resort to violence against your students?”

“‘Course not!” Ryuji clenched his fists, realizing it was useless to talk to him. “If you’re not gonna ask about Yusuke’s art, then I’m leavin’.”

He started to distance himself at a quick pace, but the sound of steps close to him made it clear that Ueda still hadn’t had enough.

“One more question…” said Ueda in an elevated voice. “Is it true that you grew up in a dysfunctional home?”

Ryuji stopped where he was, unable to take another step. Some people turned to them, their attention grabbed by that man’s loud question. Ryuji wished he could just disappear that very instant.

“I’m not talkin’ about that,” he muttered in a cold voice.

“Why? Is it a sensitive matter?”

That man was seriously trying to make Ryuji punch his face… He opened his mouth, trying to think of an answer, but nothing came out of it. Soon Ueda continued.

“It’s common for children raised by violent parents to mimic those patterns in their adult lives… Is that the reason for your aggressive behavior in high-school?”

Ryuji gritted his teeth. Some people still looked at him, whispering, and the only thing in his mind was that now they _knew_.

“That has nothin’ to do with—”

“Did you ever use violence against master Kitagawa?”

That question made his heart burn.

“‘Course I didn’t!” he yelled in anger. “I’d rather die than…”

He interrupted himself, but that single loud line had been enough to widen Ueda’s smile.

“You look distressed by that question, Mr. Sakamoto,” he said. “Are you sure you are telling me the truth?” 

As much as he wanted to keep yelling at that man, Ryuji stayed silent, not wanting to make things any worse than they already were.

“They say it is prevalent for victims of child abuse to seek partners who treat them similarly,” proceeded Ueda. “What do you have to say about that? Did master Kitagawa ever compare you to his former mentor, Madarame?”

That man kept asking question after question, but Ryuji’s mind could barely assimilate them by that point. Everything seemed to slow down, and even the sound of people talking around him became distant and unclear. Many thoughts overcame him like a storm, freezing his whole body. The floor under him seemed to be shifting. The sound of his own breath seemed too loud in his ears. _Shit_ _… He had to get out of there_.

A voice inside his head urged him to run away, just a thin shard of self-control keeping him from accidentally creating a scene. _No, he couldn_ _’t do that to Yusuke… Not on an important day like that._

“Mr. Sakamoto, please, answer the—”

“This is enough.” 

That familiar voice, together with the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, brought Ryuji’s mind back to reality.

“I believe my fiancé’s personal matters are of little importance to you.” 

Yusuke’s tone was calm, but there was a sharp coldness in his words. Ueda, however, didn’t seem to notice it, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Oh, master Kitagawa!” he said. “Could you answer a few—”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Yusuke interrupted him without raising his voice. “Please, excuse me.”

He embraced Ryuji’s shoulders, guiding him away from there. Part of Ryuji expected that man to follow them, but, this time, he didn’t. Yusuke looked in his direction, his serious expression now taken by concern.

“Ryuji…”

“Get me out of here…” he asked in a whimper. “Please, get me out of here…”

“Alright, come with me.”

Ryuji couldn’t pay much attention to where they were going, only realizing they were in a small storage area when Yusuke spoke again.

“Here…” he guided Ryuji to a chair. “Take a seat. We’re alone now.”

Hearing that last phrase was what it took for Ryuji to finally crumble. He lowered his head, covering his face with both hands.

“Why did he know about that?” he asked in a loud, upset tone. “Kamoshida, and my father, and all that… I wanted to leave all that shit behind me, so why did he know about it?”

A sob left his lips, and Ryuji went silent, crying out of anger, frustration, and embarrassment. He tried so hard to keep those parts of his past from others, and that guy just said it all aloud, as if it meant nothing. Not only that, but he got Ryuji’s worst fear, of becoming a person who hurt those close to him, rubbing it on his face while smiling. All that on Yusuke’s exhibition, of all places. He just wanted to get some random scandal to publish, and Ryuji was the _perfect_ person for that… The guy who fucking ruined everything from the moment he was born. 

Yusuke pulled a second chair close to Ryuji’s, sitting beside him. He placed a hand on the side of Ryuji’s head, bringing it closer until it was resting on his shoulder, caressing his hair in a comforting way. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s because you’re my fiancé that he went after such things.” A brief pause. “I’m very sorry… I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long.”

Ryuji didn’t answer, but hearing Yusuke’s apology only made him feel worse than before.

“‘Course he knew I don’t belong in this place…” he said, frustrated. “A set of pretty clothes ain’t gonna fool anyone.”

“Don’t say that,” asked Yusuke. “That man had no right to talk to you like that, much less about those personal matters. What happened wasn’t your fault in any way.”

“But it makes sense, doesn’t it? Why would someone like you be with a piece of trash like me?”

“Please, don’t call yourself that.”

“It’s true!” Ryuji lifted his voice. “Look how far you came! Look at everythin’ you did! You… You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known, and I… I’m just draggin’ you down! Everyone can see that! I shouldn’t be here… I shouldn’t be with you…”

His phrase was interrupted by a loud sob, followed by many others. Carefully, Yusuke placed both hands on Ryuji’s.

“Ryuji, listen…” he said. “You’re very upset right now, so you can’t think properly. Please, look at me.”

With some effort, Ryuji raised his head, meeting those gray eyes.

“Breathe together with me,” asked Yusuke.

Ryuji simply nodded, then did as he said, accompanying Yusuke’s breath for a few seconds.

“Yes, like that,” said Yusuke. “Now, close your eyes. Keep breathing.”

He did it, paying attention only to his breath for a long time.

“Good… You’re doing well.”

He felt Yusuke’s hand caressing the side of his head, and opened his eyes again.

“How are you feeling?” asked Yusuke.

“Better, I guess.”

Yusuke smiled at him, his hand now cupping Ryuji’s face, slowly caressing it with his thumb. Ryuji lowered his gaze.

“I’m sorry…” he said.

“Don’t be. Everything is fine.”

Ryuji didn’t say anything else for a while, organizing his thoughts.

“I didn’t wanna lose it like that,” he said. “But when he started to ask me all those questions, I… panicked. I couldn’t think… I just wanted to get away from there…”

“Shh… I know, my love. I know. But it’s over now.”

Yusuke hugged him against his chest, caressing his back while reassuring him in that low, sweet voice. Despite everything, Ryuji started to feel calm again in his arms.

“Yusu…” he said after a while. “Maybe we should keep it a secret, after all.”

“No,” was the immediate answer. “I don’t want to hide our relationship any longer than we already did.”

“But what if people start judgin’ you ‘cause of me?”

“I couldn’t care less about it.”

“But it could be bad for your career!”

“Ryuji…” Yusuke held Ryuji’s shoulders, moving him away so he could look into his eyes, proceeding in a sober tone. “I honestly don’t care. I make art because I love it, not because I seek fame, or fortune. If these critics and journalists decide that I’m not good enough for them, then so be it. I don’t need their approval to do what I love. We’ll simply go back to how we have been until now.”

Ryuji bit the inside of his lip, hesitating before speaking.

“Are you sure this is alright?”

“You shouldn’t need to ask,” Yusuke smiled at him. “You gave me more than any person ever could… You’re the most valuable part of my life. This event is nothing in comparison to what we have.”

He placed a kiss on Ryuji’s cheek, cupping his face with both hands, leaning in his direction until their foreheads touched.

“Did you forget how I came this far?” Yusuke smiled. “I was only able to make it because you kept working on your own, every day, so that I could focus on my art. You did everything you could to support me, not only financially, but emotionally as well. You made me believe this path was worth pursuing whenever I doubted myself. So, no matter what some pretentious bastard says… You are the only reason I’m here today. I owe it all to you, my love.”

His words were so honest that Ryuji couldn’t help but smile. Yusuke seemed pleased with that change in his expression.

“Do you believe my words?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then, don’t cry anymore. You’ll stay by my side, where you are meant to be, and if any person dares to say the contrary, I will drag them out of this exhibition myself.”

A light chuckle left Ryuji’s lips.

“They’ll probably say I infected you with my hostility…” he said.

“They may say whatever they want to, but they shall not tear us apart.”

Ryuji closed his eyes, placing his hands over Yusuke’s.

“Never.”

Yusuke smiled, approaching their lips in a kiss. Ryuji placed a hand on the back of his head, burying his fingers on his smooth hair, while Yusuke’s hand rubbed the side of his neck. Neither moved away for a long time, enjoying that sweet moment of intimacy as much as they could.

“Are you ready to go back?” asked Yusuke.

“Just one more thing…”

Ryuji hugged his neck, giving his face a soft kiss.

“Okay, fully recharged,” he said. “Now I’m ready!”

Smiling at each other, they left that small room, rejoining all those people with their hands united.

* * *

The rest of the exhibition went smoothly. By the end of it, Riko informed them with a big smile that, not only many of the artworks were sold that night, but also that Mrs. Moretti, who turned out to be an artist of rename in Italy, wanted to make a collaboration with Yusuke in her country.

“Seems like a good opportunity for us to get married,” commented Yusuke on their way home from the restaurant.

Ryuji widened his eyes, glancing away from the road and at his partner.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Ryuji, we’re _engaged_ ,” answered Yusuke in an amused tone. “Of course I’m serious.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t know how to answer, those words still echoing in his mind, to the point he started to doubt their meaning.

“You didn’t expect to be my fiancé forever, did you?” asked Yusuke.

“No, I mean… It’s not like we could actually get married here in Japan, so…”

“So we should simply do it somewhere else.”

“I guess.”

Ryuji stayed silent for a while, his mind racing.

“Shit…” he muttered. “I’m getting married.”

“Don’t panic behind the wheel,” asked Yusuke.

“Okay… Okay,” Ryuji took a deep breath. “No big deal… Just getting married to the love of my life. Oh, _fuck_ …”

Yusuke laughed, briefly caressing his shoulder. 

“Getting married in Italy sounds very romantic, don’t you think?” he asked. “My _husband_ Ryuji… I quite like the sound of it.”

“Yusu…” whimpered Ryuji. “You’re not helpin’ my poor brain right now.”

“My apologies.” He didn’t sound sorry _at all_.

They arrived at their house minutes later, and Ryuji was more than ready to get rid of those uncomfortable formal clothes when Yusuke held his arm.

“Wait,” he asked. “Don’t take it off.”

“Why?”

“It would be a waste.”

A look at Yusuke’s face was enough for Ryuji to know what was going through his mind. Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

“You know I’ll be the one washing this later, right?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Hey… At least pretend to care.”

But Yusuke already had both hands under his jacket, and the mouth below his ear. Ryuji sighed in defeat, caressing the nape of Yusuke’s neck, slowly guiding him to the bedroom.

“Can I at least take the jacket and the tie off?” he asked.

“Please, they are in the way.”

Ryuji giggled at his impatient tone, swiftly removing both pieces of clothing with a sigh of relief. At his request, Yusuke did the same, then turned his attention back to Ryuji, opening his shirt, lips sliding from the side of his neck to his collarbone, while he caressed his stomach with his fingers. Ryuji took his time in opening Yusuke’s shirt, finding some amusement in how turned on by the situation his partner was. If some uncomfortable clothes could have that effect on him, then Ryuji didn’t see a problem in wearing them from time to time.

His hands went down Yusuke’s body, stopping at his hips for a moment, before lowering one of them even more, towards his groin. He palmed Yusuke’s half-hard cock, slow and lightly moving his fingers through its whole length over the fabric. A low moan left Yusuke’s lips, making Ryuji smile to himself.

“Sit down,” he asked with his mouth against Yusuke’s ear.

Yusuke complied with an expectant gaze, watching as Ryuji kneeled in between his legs, undoing his pants. He touched Yusuke with his fingers in slow movements up and down, taking his sweet time, earning a frustrated groan as response.

“Stop teasing me,” asked Yusuke.

“How impatient…”

Ryuji moved his hand to the base of Yusuke’s cock, massaging it as he licked from its lower end to the top. He glanced at Yusuke, who begged with his eyes for him to _keep going_. Ryuji complied, slowly taking him inside his mouth, sucking while pressing that sensitive area below the head with his tongue.

Yusuke’s reactions were wonderful to watch, from the way his body shuddered when he started to feel good, to how he covered his mouth with a hand, despite making no effort to hold his voice back. Ryuji could feel his own cock get harder against his pants, and had to control the urge to touch himself. He closed his eyes, the feeling and taste of Yusuke against his tongue taking his whole mind. Yusuke’s fingers sank in his hair in a gentle caress, making Ryuji raise his eyes again, meeting that ravenous gaze on him.

“You look amazing, Ryuji…” muttered Yusuke in a husky voice.

Ryuji’s cock twitched at those words, and he moaned against Yusuke, who let out a loud groan, slowly pulling Ryuji’s head closer to his groin, getting even deeper into his mouth. But it didn’t last long, since soon that hand let go of Ryuji’s hair, taping his shoulder instead.

“Ryuji, stop…” he asked. “That’s enough.”

Ryuji did as he said, pouting.

“Why?” he forced an annoyed tone. “My mouth ain’t good enough for you?”

“More than enough.” Yusuke smiled as he recomposed himself. “But it would be a shame to end things this quickly, don’t you think?”

The corner of Ryuji’s lips curved in slight amusement.

“I guess it would,” he agreed.

Ryuji stood up, sitting on Yusuke’s lap, leaning in his direction, kissing him. Yusuke’s hand slid up his thigh, stopping at his hip for a moment, feeling it with his palm. He closed his arms around Ryuji’s waist, then lied back on the bed with him, turning his body to the side until he was over his partner, settling himself between his legs. He gently held Ryuji’s chin, turning his face to the side, kissing him below the ear. A pleasant shiver ran through Ryuji’s body, and he moved his hips up, trying to get some contact. Instead of lowering his own body, Yusuke reached for Ryuji’s pants, struggling for a second to open the button with a single hand. When he finally succeeded, Yusuke raised his torso, taking Ryuji’s pants off, together with his underwear, letting them fall on the floor beside the bed.

“Spread your legs for me.” He asked, taking a long, starving look at Ryuji as he obeyed. “Gorgeous.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“I can always count on you to make me feel embarrassed at times like this…” he complained.

“It’s the truth. I simply can’t get enough of this view.”

It was amazing how Yusuke could say those corny things with a straight face. A smirk took Ryuji’s lips.

“Enjoy it,” he said. “It’s all yours.”

Ryuji held Yusuke’s hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it before sliding that palm against his neck and chest, slowly going down his abdomen until it reached his groin. Yusuke’s fingers closed around his cock, and Ryuji shut his eyes, a pleased sigh leaving his lips as soon as that hand started to move.

“Yusuke…”

His voice sounded needier than he expected, but he couldn’t hold it back. Besides, Yusuke seemed very pleased with that reaction.

“Is it good?” he asked.

Ryuji nodded in response. Soon, however, his hand stopped moving, and, under a groan of protest, Yusuke reached for their bedside table, taking a tube of lubricant and a condom from there. Ryuji would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for what was about to come.

Yusuke opened the tube of lubricant, spilling some of it in the upper half of his middle finger, using it to lightly tease Ryuji’s rim. The cold feeling of the lube was unpleasant in the beginning, but as soon as he got used to it, Ryuji started to pay attention to Yusuke’s finger and nothing else.

“How long are you gonna make me wait?” he complained.

Yusuke’s answer was nothing but a slight smile. Even so, there was no need for Ryuji to complain a second time, feeling that finger slowly entering his body. He hummed at the familiar sensation, his voice soon turning into a low moan as Yusuke touched his cock once again, in slow strokes.

“You sound happy…” commented Yusuke with some amusement.

“And you sound very proud of yourself,” Ryuji retorted in a playful tone. “You nerd.”

Yusuke giggled, kissing the inside of Ryuji’s thigh. Those gentle touches were nice, but it didn’t take long for them to not be _enough_.

“Go faster,” asked Ryuji.

Instead of doing as he said, the hand on Ryuji’s cock came to a halt, making him glare at Yusuke.

“Don’t look so angry,” asked Yusuke in a sweet voice. “You know I always make it worth your patience.”

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Ryuji’s collarbone, going down to his nipple, teasing it with his tongue, giving it a light nibble that made Ryuji shiver, soon forgetting all about his annoyance. As Yusuke’s finger touched that same spot inside him, that sensation started to grow and grow, spreading throughout his body. It was good — _amazing_ , even — but still not enough to make him come.

“Yusuke… Please…”

“Not yet,” answered Yusuke. “Shh… Don’t be impatient, my darling.”

That answer made him groan.

“Easy for you to say,” mumbled Ryuji.

“I wouldn’t call it easy. But it’s certainly worth the wait.”

Saying that, Yusuke turned his attention back to his nipple, sucking and sliding his tongue over it. Yusuke’s actions had no sign of haste in them, and that painfully slow pace was starting to get on Ryuji’s nerves.

“You’re just teasing me…!” he protested.

“And what were you doing to me just now, sweetheart?” asked Yusuke in a soft voice.

“It was just a little!” Ryuji averted his gaze. “I’m never this mean to you.”

“What a shame… I don’t think I am as kind as you are.”

Ryuji whimpered, reaching for his own cock, only to have his wrist held by Yusuke.

“No, no touching yourself, my love,” he said.

“Yusuke!”

“Just a little more.”

As much as he wanted to protest, Ryuji was weak to Yusuke’s requests — even when he was being an ass. He let out a resigned sigh, letting his arm rest beside him on the mattress, being rewarded with a light kiss on his stomach. Without many other options, he moved his hips together with Yusuke’s hand, trying to get more contact… Anything that could bring him some kind of release. But Yusuke was very dedicated to his most sadistic side that night, and made sure to keep him in that pitiful situation, so close to the brink, but unable to actually reach it.

“Yusuke…” he cried out. “Please… I can’t take this anymore…”

To his surprise, Yusuke let out a low, almost anguished whine.

“You’re making this very difficult for me,” he muttered.

“Difficult for _you_?” repeated Ryuji in disbelief. “I’m the one sufferin’ here!”

“You only say that because you don’t know how beautiful your voice is.”

Ryuji stared at Yusuke’s heated gaze for a while, a grin taking form in his face.

“Is that so…?” he asked.

Ryuji reached both arms, clinging to Yusuke’s neck, bringing him closer, letting out a loud moan close to his ear, followed by whispered requests and provocations that made his lover’s body shudder, and a half-contained gasp leave his mouth. Yusuke endured for a while longer, fueled by his own stubbornness, but both of them knew Ryuji could be as stubborn as him, if not _worse_.

Soon Yusuke’s finger stopped moving, but there was no answer or reaction on his part. For a moment, part of Ryuji feared his partner had just thought of a new way to torment him. Instead, soon Yusuke’s lips were on his, a hand on the back of his head, grasping his hair. Their lips parted into a deep, almost desperate kiss. Yusuke pressed his abdomen against Ryuji’s groin, giving him some of the friction he wanted so much, making him moan on his mouth.

Yusuke was the one to break the kiss, bringing his mouth close to Ryuji’s ear, whispering in a low, aroused voice.

“I want you…”

“Then hurry,” answered Ryuji. “Yusu, please... just hurry…”

This time, Yusuke didn’t try to tease him any further. Raising his body, he quickly opened the condom packet, wearing it, applying a small quantity of lube on himself. He placed his hands under Ryuji’s lower back, lifting his hips to get a better angle, then moved one of his hands to his own cock, guiding it as he slowly got inside Ryuji.

All that foreplay was more than enough to leave Ryuji relaxed, so Yusuke didn’t take his time being gentle, moving fast, almost roughly, to which Ryuji was more than grateful: he already had more than enough of that slow pace for a single night. As embarrassing as it could be, he let his voice out, being rewarded by the lustful gleam in Yusuke’s eyes.

“Ryuji…” he sighed. “You sound so lovely…”

He didn’t even try to answer, just wanting to embrace that delicious sensation he had longed so much for. Yusuke reached for his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, reducing Ryuji to a moaning mess. His hands blindly reached upwards, grabbing his shirt, pulling him into a kiss that was soon broken by his own cries of pleasure.

_So good_ _… So good…_ _Almost too much_. Ryuji couldn’t control his voice anymore. _Please, don_ _’t stop…_ He couldn’t tell how much of it was in his mind and how much had become desperate-sounding screams while he squirmed under Yusuke’s body. _It feels amazing_ _…_ Yusuke’s hand on his chest. His parted lips on the crook of his neck. His warm breath against his skin. _I can_ _’t hold it any longer_ … Yusuke’s pleased groans. The pungent smell of his sweaty skin. _More_ _…_ The sound of their breaths filling the room. Louder and louder. _Hurry_ _…!_

“Yusu…” his voice was broken by a loud gasp. “Yusu… I’m close…”

“Ryuji…”

That husky voice was what took to push him over the edge, panting and gasping, his back arching as the sensation reached its peak. A small part of him was aware of Yusuke’s presence and the feeling of the sheets against his own clenched hands, but most of it was overcome by that feeling. Strong. Intense. _Delightful_.

The sensation subsided, and Ryuji’s body relaxed over the mattress. He opened his eyes, watching as Yusuke reached his own high just moments later, eyes closed and mouth half-open, his skin and dark hair damp with sweat.

_Gorgeous_.

Yusuke panted, trying to regain his breath. He slowly opened his eyes, and his gaze met Ryuji’s, who smiled, raising his arm. Yusuke leaned in his direction, letting that hand gently cup his face. He held Ryuji’s wrist, giving his palm a brief kiss.

Yusuke left the bed, disposing of the condom in the bathroom, coming back with a towel, using it to clean Ryuji’s cum from his stomach. He helped Ryuji get rid of his shirt, then did the same to his own remaining clothes, lying on the bed beside his lover, fingers lightly tracing Ryuji’s hairline.

“Did I go too far with the teasing?” he asked, slightly concerned.

Ryuji forced a heavy sigh.

“You _did_ ,” he said, to then offer him a reassuring smile. “But it felt good, so I forgive you.”

“See?” a playful grin took his face. “That’s the reason why you should always trust me.”

“Yeah, yeah… Just don’t get all cocky on me.”

Yusuke’s expression softened, and he simply looked at Ryuji for a while.

“Ryuji…” he said.

“Yeah?”

Without a word, Yusuke placed a light kiss on Ryuji’s collarbone, resting his head on his chest. Ryuji smiled, caressing his hair.

“Man…” he said after some time. “Am I really gettin’ married to a sadistic like you?”

A small laugh left Yusuke’s lips.

“Having second thoughts?” he asked in a sleepy voice. “You can still refuse, if you wish.”

“Nah…” Ryuji smiled to himself. “I think I can live with that.”

Clearly satisfied with that answer, Yusuke shifted over the mattress, getting comfortable next to Ryuji, who placed a kiss on his head, fondly caressing his back as he closed his eyes.

There was no way he would ever say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Yellow journalism sucks. But rest assured that these two will stay together, no matter what comes their way. 
> 
> Older RyuKita is _so sweet_... Supportive Ryuji and Yusuke being a hopeless romantic is a very fun dynamic to write. By the way, I'm not used to writing explicit fics, so I didn't really know what to tag this. If there's anything important that I missed, let me know and I'll add it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If possible, let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
